Transcending Lore
by Silver Kitsune Lunara
Summary: Time is supposed to heal all wounds and the truth of the past is only seen as legends and myths. However, truth can never be hidden and not all wounds are meant to be healed. At least, not alone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the works created by Tite Kubo.

A/N: I would like to thank Yumi-taichou8 for being a beta in all regards and for being a good angel when it comes to bouncing out ideas. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 1: Calm before the Storm

Strands of white clouds among a blanket of purest blue. Rays of gold washing gently upon buds of emerald. Their song and dance echoing softly on a tender breeze. Scent as sweet as a dream rose from the blossoms of blooming flowers of various kinds. Their vivid brightness catching brief glimpses of sun peeking behind pillows of white. Birds flew and waltzed, their ringing melody hovered slowly through warm wind, over sweet smelling flora, and rays of golden sun.

Regardless of spring stepping forth from the folds of winter, the Seireitei hummed with its daily chores. Chores that would continue unhindered regardless of weather or season. The white walled buildings of the 13 company barracks glistened brightly in the morning sun but they, like the life of reawaking spring, went largely ignored. The daily grind rose and fell, and rose once more in a fever pitch that could be heard in Rukon.

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 10th company sat alone in his office, well aware of the weather and the activity outside and around him but choose to overlook. Every 10 minutes, his teal-colored eyes would glance up from the top of his desk to the entrance of his office. Said eyes were dark with anger, a fury that slowly grew as the minutes slipped away, as they turned from the door to an empty desk not far from his right. The desk was vacant and cluttered dangerously with empty sake bottles and various bundles of documents. The chair wasn't even remotely close to it for it was practically on the other side of the room. The more he glared, the more upset he became but knew it was useless to go look for his lieutenant. Useless because the time spent looking for her would have been properly used to get work done.

Thus, he waited and turned his attention back to his work.

It was when he was in the process of initialing a file that he noticed the slight fluctuation of spiritual pressure. Pen hovering slightly over a piece of paper, his eyes rose and caught a quick glimpse of neon red before it swiftly vanished behind his office door. Teal eyes narrowing once more in an effort to hide surprise, the white haired captain rose from his chair and gripped his zanpakuto. Traces of spiritual pressure hung meagerly yet unfamiliar in the air as he glided softly to the door. Hand hovering, he froze.

Silence.

The spiritual pressure vanished, making him feel that he was suddenly plunged into darkness. A darkness that flared away as another presence erupted like a star. Such an existence that he didn't know existed until it flared up behind him.

With a jolt of unease and surprise traveling down his spine, he dashed from the door and then jumped behind a guest chair just as the window behind his desk exploded; sending shards of glass throughout the room. The silence ruptured like a bubble soon afterwards, but not from what he would have expected. Groaning sounds of stressing buildings, battle cries from his squad members, and roars of…beasts reached his ears. He quickly composed himself as a large biped creature lumbered through the hole and rubble quite boisterously. Sensing the creature was nearly impossible and if it wasn't that unexpected spiritual pressure vanishing into thin air, he would have missed the opportunity to dodge the onslaught, thus being injured or worse, killed.

However the circumstances and drawing Hyorinmaru free from its sheath, Toshiro gazed at the beast suddenly realizing that it held no characteristics of a Hollow. It resembled more like an oni demon; one horn, red skin, and ugly features. Calling upon his glacial powers, Toshiro pointed his zanpakuto at the creature, freezing the beast before it took one more step into the room. He lowered his sword but quickly brought it up once more in defense as the beast broke free from its icy prison with a burst of spiritual pressure.

He was forced back a step as the remnants of ice and spiritual force stormed around the room. The creature seemed to laugh at his failed effort to subdue it as it began to shamble forward once more, its features gruesomely placed into a smile and its laugh only recognizable as hiccupping growls. Toshiro calmly glance at the beast, bringing his sword into a better position as he readied himself for the creatures next move. It seemed to grin once more as another step was took.

Pausing.

That seemed to be its last physical movement, its facial features turned to a frown of puzzlement then into one of confusion. With slow movements it looked over its shoulder, making Toshiro surprise for just a brief moment. A moment that he quickly used to throw himself behind another guest chair just as a ball of intense flame hurled into the room. Its intense heat swirled around him as the shrieks of the monster vibrated against his ear drums in a quick burst of energy.

Moving slowly, cautious and ready, he rose from behind the chair and seeing his office blackened and a pile of ash before him, he let out a loud curse. He hesitantly took a step toward the opening but only to quickly turn around, sword held at the ready, as door to his office suddenly snapped open, revealing an extremely curvaceous woman with straw-berry blond hair in its frame. Her light-blue eyes were wide, shock and disbelief painted boldly on their reflective surface and her feminine facial features as well. Her well shaped lips hung slightly open, as if she witnessed something disturbing. Her cloths were in tatters.

"The beasts are everywhere! Barracks! But…," she exclaimed, closing the door behind her. After a moment she asked, "Are you okay captain?"

Knowing his lieutenant well enough to acknowledge that something was truly worse off than it already was and that she faced her own unusual and disturbing circumstances, he didn't say a word about her appearance. He stared at her shaking form for a split second. A brief second at that.

"Rangiku…I'm fine…" he paused, considering his next words for a only a brief moment, "Are you alright?!"

Slumping slightly, she answered, "I'm fine." Taking a deep breath she continued, "How did this happen? They just appeared out of nowhere!"

Toshiro couldn't answer her question. Quickly glancing his surroundings with his senses, he couldn't sense any coming danger. Little consolation that was.

"Then strange things began to occur!"

Toshiro glanced back at his lieutenant, raising a fine, thin white colored eyebrow.

"Not that this whole incident wasn't!" she hastily added. "But…"

The air trembled, pulsed, halting Rangiku from going any further. The thickness of it wrapped around them like a vice, a heavy layer. Filled with energy, it compressed itself painfully around them.

Then it was gone.

Slowly, Toshiro gestured his lieutenant to follow as he walked gradually toward the gapping, ragged hole in his office wall. Caution and preparation, crouched in his bones.

"What's this?" he asked in a whisper, noting no unfamiliar spiritual pressure, nothing hung sparsely in the air as he pushed his well trained senses beyond the serrated wall. Nothing but the presence of his squad members. Yet, even so, their energy was slowly phasing back to normal.

"I'm…not sure but…" Rangiku began, after a instant of hesitation. "There's something I must tell you. There are…"

Toshiro raised his hand, signaling her to stop. Halting at the edge of the hole, he glanced around. Letting his senses extend around him, his heart twisted in surprise.

Silence.

His squad members were still in the 10th squad station, that much he could tell, but the sounds of battle were gone. There appeared to be no sign of danger or threat for a collective hush seemed to have fallen over his company.

_What exactly just happened? _he thought, _it couldn't be over that quickly!_

Gathering his shattered thoughts quickly, he jumped through the hole as he shouted, "Search the barracks, Rangiku! If there is nothing remotely close to being an enemy then apply assistance to any other squad if necessary after searching for evidence and sending the injured to the 4th division!"

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

Swirling energy. Ground of spirit. Air of life. The Dangai Precipice seemed to be nothing more than an empty world of energy; a world where the spirits used to travel to the great beyond. Whispering like the voice of a large and distant sea, the wind rustled the strands of silver fur as it waltzed coldly through a valley of stone and souls.

Navy-blue claws glittered in the faint light, twitching in energy filled soil. Long ears made to hear the slightness of sounds, picked up only the wind and nothing else. Blue eyes gazing calmly over the barren landscape, four paws transverse over the ground with nothing but the lightest of sounds.

Halting before a small fissure, nine tails blazing, a fox like face gazed impassively into the semi-dark depths.

A low pulsing hum rose from the crevasse.

Opening a narrow muzzle lined with sharp fangs ever so slightly, the kitsune voiced, "So you are here!"

Another strain of sound.

"Interference," the fox uttered, feminine voice filled with nothing more but nonchalance.

Tilting her head slightly, listening to the soft mummer, she shook her head. It brought forth another soft whisper.

"Not that I'm aware of," she replied, gazing around her with narrow eyes. Her long body stood motionless. Her silver fur and silver-blue flames, unmarked by blemish, marks, cloths or mask, rustled softly in the wind.

"Yes, I know you didn't mean that!"

Silence.

Souls fluttering through the air, barren valley lit with the barest of light. A world filled with energy. She could smell the vitality all around her, knew how easy it would be to destroy. To absorb all that pure energy or to disrupted the balance. But such actions would bring unneeded attention, unnecessary awareness.

Eyes flickering downward. Blue tipped ears twitching slightly and fur and flames moving with a life of their own, she sighed. It was a sigh of patience, a calmness but most importantly, it was a sigh of acceptance.

"I'll see what I can do."

A faint snort erupted from her nose as another hum rose from the base of the void. Her eyes closed briefly in annoyance.

"Very well. I shall report back to you."


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own the works created by Tite Kubo.

A/N: I would like to thank Yumi-taichou8 for being a beta in all regards and for being a good angel when it comes to bouncing out ideas. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Unexpected

Shining and smooth, the mahogany colored floor and wooden pillars of the assembly hall shone in the morning sunlight. The day started like any other day; sun glowing warmly, wind whispering gently, the smell of blooming flowers, and no clouds in the clear blue sky as the satisfying spring day progress harmlessly. But the fact that the Seireitei itself looked like it got hit by a giant nuclear bomb didn't flawlessly blend with that picture.

Being attacked by creatures not remotely close to Hollows at all had the members of Gotei 13 absolutely rattled. No such creatures were recorded in the Daireisho Archive or any sort of data collective. In all regards, the event triggered something. But what? What did this all mean?

The white haired Captain of Squad 10 barely contained a sigh from escaping his lips as he stood in his position in the congregation hall, waiting for the captains meeting to commence. Answers to such questions were beyond him and in turn, was causing such a major headache to pulse painfully behind his temples that he wanted to bang his head against a wall in order for him to be knocked unconscious. It didn't help that he hardly had any sleep the previous night but that was beside the point.

The constant hum from the other captains didn't help his migraine but he refused to be selfish enough to let it bother him. The details of the yesterdays attack echoed softly through the room. Bit and pieces of everyone's experiences made an unsettling picture in the young mans mind. Each had their own battles or were witnesses to the unusual creatures but each one seemed to be slightly diverse. And in the end, all lead to one thing, mythological creatures. He would have normally brushed the matter off as mere childish fantasy and nightmares if he didn't face his own fight against such a creature.

But still…mythological beings?

"Attention everyone!" even when Head Captain Yamamoto began to speak, none of the nine assembled shinigami captains bothered to suddenly terminate their conversation but slowly shifted into silence. Yamamoto was patient enough to allow this however, letting the other captains gaze at him with various looks of anxiety.

"This meeting will now commence," just for the effect, or sensing that normality would lessen the tension, the wizened old man banged his staff loudly against the floor.

No one spoke, not that any response had been called for exactly, and the silence continued for more time than was comfortable, or necessary. All knew better than to burst out all at once. Even if they could, none of the other nine wasn't sure how to gather their anxious yet disturbed thoughts to ask or say anything that could be deemed appropriate.

And thus, wither or not he was contemplating his next words, none could say but Captain Yamamoto let the silence stretch for a moment more.

"What an odd thing is fate…to bring ones such as ourselves to this time, this moment," he began, seeming to be unaware of the effect of his words were causing to his assembled comrades. Or maybe he was aware of them, for the reactions of the collected captains made him smile lightly, "We are not complete in our leadership for we are ten strong!"

Everyone seemed misplaced in their confusion, unsure where the head captain was going with the topic. Wasn't yesterdays attack a bit more important than the fact that they were ten strong rather than thirteen? None can say.

It was their confusion that hindered them from uttering an opinion or statement, however. This opening caused the head captain to continue, "As a result, yesterdays attack has caused me to consider that three new candidates need to be chosen quickly yet efficiently before any new disturbances can be taken place. The three empty positions must be filled!"

This statement, however, caused indistinct muttering. The assembly hall, silent before, soon filled with noise more accurate to one filled with hundreds of shinigami rather than just ten. Muttering that soon ceased as Captain Yamamoto banged his staff loudly against the wooden floor boards making most, if the not all, of the assembled captains wince, "A decision most wise if we have any hopes to accurately pin point the cause of the situation!"

"In all due respects," Captain Ukitake, leader of the 13th squad, began, "I understand the need for choosing new captains but should the circumstances that transpired yesterday be our main concern?"

"I understand and appreciate the seriousness of your question Captain Ukitake," Captain Yamamoto answered, "By any means necessary, we need to be at full force to tackle this situation. This is something that should not be taken lightly! All squads need accurate yet solid leadership in a crisis like this and for all situations in the future!"

A thoughtful silence followed his statement, allowing the words to slowly sink into the minds of the assembled shinigami. Yes, yesterdays event shouldn't be taken lightly but at the same time, the time used for testing new candidates could be used for finding answers. And new possibilities for defense. Yet no one could rebut the logic in the decision for new captains. The prospects for mishap and danger of both lives and souls in the Soul Society, and the World of the Living was to great to over look. If requiring new captains for the three leaderless squads would indeed help such an event from happening and be beneficial in the long run than so be it.

"The captain proficiency test will be taken over the course of a week starting tomorrow," the Head Captain began, banging his staff against the floor to snap the assembled shinigami from their respective thoughts to refocus once more, "In the mean time, strengthening our defenses in both worlds should be our top priority in case of another assault and finding those who are responsible!"

Looking over his comrades in turn, the Head Captain banged his staff against the floor once more as he bellowed, "This meeting is now dismissed!"

Whispering fabric and low muttering erupted from these words as the assembled captains began to take their leave, an action soon halted as the loud ringing voice of squad one lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe, boomed through the room as he entered, "Head Captain Yamamoto! I apologize for interrupting but there's an incoming report from the World of the Living that you should hear!"

"Proceed!" Yamamoto commanded, leaning forward slightly on his staff.

With these command Lieutenant Sasakibe raised his left hand, showing all of those in the assembly hall the Hell Butterfly resting upon it. A slight flutter of its black wings, the insect hovered slightly as the individual on the other side began, "This is Rukia Kuchiki, member of squad 13, reporting the mass outbreak of unfamiliar beings in Karakura Town. Unable to accurately pin point and contain them. They're seem to be everywhere….."

"Continue with your report, Rukia Kuchiki!" commanded Yamamoto after a moment of silence on her end and through the surprised chatter of the fellow captain members.

"Something abnormal is going on sir!" Rukia replied but it wasn't just her voice that was brought through. A loud wind was overriding her voice and it hushed the captains, for it wasn't the sound of a normal wind or squall made by nature but a gale brought forth from something else. The static energy heard was most likely brought forth from something…

"What the…?"

Before the member of the 13th squad could utter another word, her connection to the Soul Society was cut abruptly off with a loud screech of static and an animal like wail.

Standing in his place, Toshiro cringed slightly as the those around him became astounded with the sudden turn of events. Mayuri Kurotsuchi began to pant a series of incoherent muttering, Sajin Komamura shifted his weight in awkward equilibrium, Kenpachi Zaraki grunted uncharacteristically, Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku uttered a surprised statement in unison, Retsu Unohana expressed a gasp, Byakuya Kuchiki glared stoically, if that was remotely possible, and Soi Fon sputtered loud statements. The soft tap of sandals somewhere outside the Assembly Hall were drowned out by the noise and Toshiro had to wonder of the thoughts of those working outside. He didn't have to wonder long as another member of squad 1 dashed into the room.

"What's the meaning of your appearance?" demanded Yamamoto.

"Pardon my rudeness Captain Yamamoto but we just lost communications with the World of the Living a few minutes after confirming that Karakura Town and various parts of the World of the Living was under siege."

Captain Yamamoto stood silent for a moment as those around him erupted in surprise chaos, a brief moment he use to get his thoughts in order.

"Silence!" he roared, cutting off the loud and chaotic muttering of those before him. "Captain Kurotsuchi, I want you to establish new communication with the World of the Living. Captain Unohana, make the necessary preparations for incoming casualties, and Captain Soi Fon, I need you to take the Stealth Force to the World of the Living, provide assistance. Everyone else, go to your barracks and prepare yourselves for further orders."

Everyone nodded in response before leaving. The sound of sandals against the floor boards, the rustling of fabric, and the muttering of voices soon faded as the captains left the assembly hall. The only ones left were the head captain and his lieutenant. A moment of hushed quiet soon followed the absence of the other captains, a silence that didn't last for very long.

With an uncharacteristic sigh, the head captain uttered, "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

A/N: For those who have a great interest in this story so far, please let me forewarn you that it would take me at least two weeks for each update for corrections, research on myths and so forth. Thank you!


End file.
